Demonata Dimension
by Willamina
Summary: Willamina My persona has been shot into another dimension in her sleep. This one is crawling with demons! She meets up with an evel Demon called Lord Loss, who is interested in her power. Where will Lord Loss take her? Why is he so curious about her?


Demonata Dimension

Fan Fiction

Original story: Bec – Darren Shan

**Chapter I**

**Arrival**

Willamina was hiding herself in a tree, and had been the past few hours. She had unexpectedly been shot into another dimension in her sleep again. You see, Willamina had the ability to travel into other dimensions and in time. The only down side of this was that, when she slept, she would often be shot into the dimension that she dreamt about. She could usually get herself out of these situations, because when she's awake and aware, she can control her ability just fine. But she liked to stay in that dimension for a bit, to explore. Especially if she had never been there before.

This time she had been shot into a demon infested dimension. This looked familiar… A lot of the time, the dimensions were that of the books and mangas she read, or of the anime and movies she watched. Strange, how something made up in ones imagination, can become a reality.

This dimension was very familiar. Demons scattered the ground, and there was blood everywhere. Willamina didn't dare go down there. She was strong, but if they swarmed her, while she was this tired, she probably wouldn't make it out of there alive.

"_I suppose I should get myself home, and go back to sleep. I can always come back in the morning. Besides, I'm no good in my current state._" Willamina thought to herself. Just then, a large demon came out from behind a rock. He had lumpy red skin, that was cracking and bleeding. He didn't walk; he hovered about a foot off the ground. His legs ended in strips of skin, with no feet. He had six arms, with hands that were mangled and broken, like he had them crushed under a large rock for 50 years. His eyes had no white part. They were just red, with a darker red pupil. There was a hole in his chest where his heart should be, filled with a thousand hissing serpents.

Willamina immediately recognized that demon. It was Lord Loss. She knew where she was. She had read the books by Darren Shan. She was in the Demonata dimension. And judging by her surroundings, she was in the one about Bec.

Willamina was fully awake now. She had the urge to jump down there and get Lord Losses autograph. She was a big fan of him. But he would probably ask for her soul in return for the autograph. Then of course, Willamina had to yawn. And it was a big loud yawn. All the demons looked up at her.

"SHIT!" Willamina jumped out of the tree and ran. She could run 15 miles an hour, for a day. But the chances of her getting away by just running were slim. So she

turned around and jumped. That confused them for a short time. She could jump a fair height. She crashed down on top of one of the nasty little creatures, stabbing it in the brain with the assassin blade she always kept in her sleeve. Yellow sticky goo oozed from the wound. Demon Blood. Willamina cringed. The smell was almost over powering. By then most of the demons had found there mind, and were swarming around her. Willamina used a technique used by ninja's in the Hyuuga clan, (another dimension she had visited). She spun around and around in a circle, her arms outstretched, outputting high levels of chakra through her hands. The demons closest to her we shot backwards into other demons, disincarnating.

Another demon was sneaking up behind her. Willamina felt his presence, and spun around to face it. The demon looked hilarious. Willamina couldn't help but giggle a little. The little demon had the body of a three year olds, and a head bigger than any normal humans. He had two fireballs in place where the eyes should be, burning brightly in the sockets. Instead of hair, his head was crawling with live cockroaches. What a site! Willamina recognized him as Artery from the book she had read. She didn't have much time to reminisce though. Artery came at her with amazing speed. In a second he had knocked her to the ground, knocking the breath out of her. He was trying to claw his way into her flesh. She struggled to get her breath, while fighting her off. If he got to her, he would crawl inside her and use her as a puppet. She felt his hand rip open the skin in her right shoulder. He was sticking his hand in, trying to make it bigger. She cried out. Her automatic reaction was to kick. She put all her might into the kick, focusing her chakra in her foot. She kicked, and she kicked hard. Artery went flying off into the distance, screaming and cursing in a demon language the whole way.

Willamina sat up, clutching her wound. Thick red blood spurted from her wound. The pain was excruciating. Several other demons had gathered around her now. If they attacked, she doubted she could fend them all off. They were all just about to pounce when there cam a voice.

"TAKE HEED!" Came the voice from behind her. It sounded like sorrow and grief. Willamina froze. She immediately knew who it was. She couldn't help but smile. She stood and spun around, to face Lord Loss. It would be a pleasure to fight Lord Loss even if she died.

"_Wait... what makes me think I'm even going to battle Lord Loss!_" Willamina scolded herself. She looked up at Lord Loss, torn between ecstatic, at meeting him, and scared, because he may very well tear her limb from limb. "L-lord Loss..., I... Uhh..." She stumbled on her words. "_Good going! He probably thinks I'm some kind of idiot, who can't even form a proper sentence!" _She scolded herself. Lord Loss slowly floated towards her. Willamina was frozen. Not with fear, but because she really didn't know what to do.

"So you've heard of the great Lord Loss, I see." He circled around her, no doubt to make her uncomfortable. "I have a better reputation than I thought." He stopped in front of Willamina, and looked her in the eyes. "You are quite strong, for someone of your years. Tell me, what kind of magic it that, you used?"

Willamina stared wide eyed at the demon. The only thing she could manage to say was, "N-not magic... Chakra." She looked down so Lord Loss could not see how much she was blushing. She felt like a complete idiot. Nothing had ever made her this nervous before.

"Hmmm..." Lord Loss made a thoughtful sound. "Never heard of it. You can explain on the way. Now, come child. You're going to help me with something." Lord Loss started to float off, motioning for her to follow him. Willamina honestly didn't know what to do. So she willingly ran after him, still blushing, still clutching her shoulder.

"Eh, what the hell? I have nothing better to do." Thought Willamina, who had to run just to keep up with the demon.


End file.
